Vencedora, ya no más un tributo
by megBV
Summary: Me llamo Annie Cresta. Vivo en el Distrito 4 y fui seleccionada para ir a los Juegos del Hambre. Sobreviví. Me coronaron vencedora. Mi familia está muerta, pero tengo a Finnick Odair, el gigoló de ese infierno de cuidad llamada Capitolio. Yo lo amo. Creo que me ama. El Vasallaje de los 75 va a comenzar... y la suerte no está de mi parte esta vez.


El mar está frío. No debería sorprenderme ya que el invierno no termina aún, pero yo esperaba que la calidéz del distrito 4 regresara pronto para hacernos olvidar de la muerte de nuestros tributos. La chica en llamas y su trágico amante del 12 no tenían manchadas las manos de sus sangrientas muertes, fueron otros los que acabaron con sus nulas oportunidades. Los profesionales de otros distritos los aplastaron sin piedad para marcar su territorio como feroces mutos, como las máquinas de matar que se convierten desde pequeños. Sin embargo, sus acciones ya fueron juzgadas y redimidas al otorgarles el mismo castigo que sus víctimas. A los vencedores, bueno, esa es otra historia. Les toca vivir con la condena psicológica, la cruda moral, las pesadillas y las recompensas del crimen. Lo sé porque yo misma lo he experimentado.

Las olas ya están a la altura de mi cuello. No estaba conciente de la sensación glacial en mi piel o de que me adentraba al mar intentando alejarme de mi malos recuerdos. Como si la playa pudiera protejerme. Como si ya pudiera olvidar todo con solo sumergirme... pero, Finnick se podría triste y no quiero eso para él. Finnick ya tiene bastante con sus encargos del Capitolio.

No puedo darme el lujo de ser egoísta.

Entro a mi casa temblando, me dirijo a la cocina a preparme una bebida caliente. Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme un traje de baño antes de llegar a la playa porque no pensaba llegar a meterme al agua. Iba con mi piyama a pensar un rato pero...

-¿Quieres un azucarillo? - me ofrece una mano bronceada que emerge a mi lado sin previo aviso.

Sonrio por el ofrecimiento de Finnick y tomo el regalo para disolverlo en mi té. Él espera con paciencia a que terminara de prepararlo. Me volteo para preguntarle la razón de su silencio pero él mira el piso con una concentración sobrehumana mientras su cara pasa del bronce al rojo escarlata.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-¿Fuiste a nadar a la playa no?- asiento. - Bueno... ¿ya notaste que se trasparenta tu ropa?- dice en tono forzado.

No puedo evitar reirme ante su reacción. Finnick ha visto ya muchos cuerpos desnudos, ¿y se apena ante el mio? Amo eso del él, a pesar de lo que ha pasado no deja que la maldad del capitolio lo corrompa.

-Cuéntame un secreto- me acerco a su oido susurrando-, ¿te molesta verme así?

-No, pero me distrae mucho- dice levantado sus ojos.- Ven, te vas a enfermar si sigues con esa ropa -.

Finnick me guía hasta mi cuarto de la mano y cierra la puerta al salir. Cuando me baño y cambio la ropa salgo para encontrarlo esperando en mi sala frente a la chimenea. ¿A quién engaño? Finnick no es paciente, cuando espera algo en un lugar cómodo suele quedarse dormido.

-Oye, querido, despierta- él se exalta saltado del asiento para involvilizar mi cuerpo contra el mueble poniendo todo su peso sobre mí. En sus ojos hay furia asesina, pero sólo esconden algo peor, el miedo.

Muy apenado se retira a la silla más cercana pidiendo perdón.

-Cuéntame un secreto, ¿así reaccionas cuando tus amantes del capitolio te quieren despertar?- prengunto.

-El término amantes implica que amo a mis clientes, cosa que no es cierto- explica esbozando una sonrisa triste.

-No respondiste mi pregunta-.

-No, yo suelo irme antes de que depierten- largo silencio-. Me toca. Dime un secreto-.

-¿El que sea?-.

-Si, pero debe ser tuyo-.

-Yo... odio cuando me hablas de tus clientes-.

-Hmmm... ¿y por qué preguntas?-.

-Porque vivir con la incertidumbre me mata, me siento como cuando estaba escondida, y... y- "Y recuerdo los juegos, el saber que alguien me puede matar, que alguien sadrá herido, que...". Imágenes llegan golpeando mi atención con fuerza, provocando que las mire con horror. No me doy cuenta que me tapo los oidos y grito hasta que Finnick me abraza y me dice que todo va a estar bien.

Me besa la cabeza con cariño hasta que me calmo como siempre que me vuelvo loca, pero esta vez sus labios bajan hasta los mios saboreándolos lentamente cuando me doy cuenta que ya recorieron cada parte de mi cuerpo para regresar ahí. Ésta es una de las pocas veces que agradezco que se lo obliguen a realizar esos trabajos ya que reserva lo mejor para mí. Siempre hace las cosas sin prisa esperando que pida más y complaciéndome una y otra vez...

Cuando despierto ya ha amanecido y Finnick dueme con una sonrisa. Un ruido me hace voltear a la ventana más cercana con una cautela que sólo yo conosco.

No estamos solos... alguien más nos vigila.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR :D


End file.
